


Надежда никогда не является фальшивой (кроме как сейчас)

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самое худшее (кроме уже упомянутого американского акцента) это то, что ему приходится постоянно одергивать себя от произнесения коронной фразы “Я – Барак Обама и вы будете повиноваться мне.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Надежда никогда не является фальшивой (кроме как сейчас)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There Has Never Been Anything False About Hope (Except This)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173512) by soda_and_capes. 



Самое сложное – это американский акцент. Самое простое – это обаяние. Это то, что у Мастера есть всегда, и он привычно легко пользуется им, чтобы добиться того, чего хочет, даже в этом новом теле. Ему приходит на ум, что между его регенерациями не так уж и много отличий, несомненно, не так много, как между Докторовскими. Он, конечно, всякий раз безумен как-то _по-новому_ , но в этот раз он куда ближе к норме, чем в прошлый.

Ему пришлось преуспеть в налаживании контактов и в не-убивании-своих-сотрудников, чтобы продвинуться так далеко.

Самое худшее (кроме уже упомянутого акцента) это то, что ему приходится постоянно одергивать себя от произнесения коронной фразы “Я – Барак Обама и вы будете повиноваться мне.” Старые привычки умирают трудно. Самое лучшее – это Мишель. Он с трудом остановил ее когда-то от выбора имени Джейн Доу. 

Если бы избиралась она, Мастер знает, что она бы сбежала. Как всегда.

Мастеру невыносимо приятно, что на сей раз преимущество высокого роста на его стороне. Впрочем, они как обычно идеально подходят друг к другу. Цветом кожи. Предысториями, тщательно переплетенными между собой. Большую часть времени у Доктора достаточно такта, чтобы не спрашивать, почему каждый верит в Мастера так сильно. Иногда она все же начинает читать ему мораль. 

Мастер бросает на “Мишель” проницательный взгляд. – Тебя просто расстраивает, что ты – женщина.

\- Не так сильно, как это расстраивает тебя, - отзывается Доктор. Весомый аргумент.

\- Зачем тебе вообще понадобилась вся эта история с браком? - спрашивает Мастер. Может быть, он хочет, чтобы Доктор сказал, что это все из-за него. 

\- Если тебя выберут, - осторожно говорит Доктор – Я буду в состоянии остановить тебя, если ты попытаешься сделать что-либо очень неприятное. - Американский акцент Доктора еще хуже, чем у Мастера. Им еще придется поработать над этим.

\- Кроме того, - продолжает Доктор, запуская руку в свои волосы… жестом, оставшимся от предыдущей регенерации… - Это не такой уж и плохой способ помогать людям. И в то же время держать тебя под контролем.

\- Ты говоришь это только потому, что снова застрял на Земле. – Пока Дженни не вернется на ТАРДИС обратно, они оба здесь застряли. И оба предпочли бы Англию, но Доктор не хочет, чтобы Мастер захватил ее снова, а Мастер не хочет, чтобы Доктор был счастлив. Делать вещи неприятными для них обоих – это то, в чем они специализируются. 

Конечно же, у них также есть текущие общие враги, которые делают вещи неприятными для них обоих. Их враги напоминают Мастеру о Джо Грант и о старом и вредном третьем теле Доктора, и он старается не выглядеть слишком удивленным во время дебатов. Он также с трудом сдерживает себя от убийства Маккейна. 

Эта регенерация намного более уравновешена, чем предыдущая, и это напоминает Мастеру о телах, которые он использовал задолго до Войны Времени. На сей раз барабанная дробь всего лишь ритм, в котором он движется. 

Доктор держит его в том же ритме просто находясь рядом. И она всегда рядом. А самое отвратительное – это дети. Доктор к его удивлению почти не паникует, возясь с ними, может быть потому, что на сей раз является женщиной. Даже наоборот, ее глаза радостно сияют. Мастер лишь раздраженно закатывает свои и надеется, что они не получают от нее больше внимания, чем он. 

Наверно он подарит детям щенка, если выиграет. Это было бы правильным.

Мысли о поражении фактически и не приходят ему на ум. Мастер не может проиграть, если конечно вдруг не вмешаются Далеки, и хотя он и подозревает, что Палин на самом деле киберженщина, это его не беспокоит. Его послание надежды и перемен вдохновит миллионы. Он просто не вдается в подробности о том, какие именно перемены он имеет в виду. 

Неприятно конечно, что Доктор не дал ему захватить Америку более простым и легким способом. Мастер сначала был удивлен, когда она предложила ему политику, но политика (по большей части) бескровна, а он знает, как Доктор ненавидит кровь. Ей, конечно, будет куда сложнее останавливать его, когда он станет президентом, ну, или, по крайней мере, он на это надеется. 

Факт, что они в сущности построили совместную жизнь вдвоем, пока занимались привычным делом и не спускали глаз друг с друга, не избежал внимания Мастера, в то время как Доктор кажется как обычно ничего и не заметил. А ведь они женаты и у них настоящая семья, словно у обычной пары землян. Не то чтобы Мастер сильно возражал, конечно.

Американские символы непривычны для них обоих. Доктор скучает по Британскому флагу, на что Мастер резонно замечает, что фактически это был не его флаг. У Галлифрея вообще не было флага, и они увы не могли позволить Печати Рассилона развеваться по ветру, так что американские звезды и полоски становятся и их тоже, по крайней мере на какое-то время. Доктору хотелось бы думать, что у Мастера нет далеко идущих планов, но оба прекрасно знают, что это не так. 

В ночь выборов Мастер пишет свое настоящее имя ручкой с внутренней стороны воротничка своей рубашки. 

\- На удачу? – спрашивает Доктор. Она никогда не решилась бы открыть свое настоящее имя, пусть даже и так, хотя Мастер знает его конечно.

\- Да, на удачу, - говорит он, - пусть я и не нуждаюсь в ней. И называет ее настоящим именем.

Она вздрагивает. – Точно! Это… так правильно. Она нам не нужна. 

Он вздыхает. – Попытайся держать себя в руках. Ты звучишь _очень_ по-британски.

Им обоим не нравятся американцы, но здесь – будущее, если оно вообще есть у Земли, и Мастер готов принять его. Надежда. Он _надеется_ , что победит в этих проклятых выборах. 

Когда штаты на карте постепенно окрашиваются в синий, Мастера охватывает восторг. Если бы он был в предыдущей инкарнации, он бы сейчас захлопал в ладоши, вместо этого он лишь бросает на Доктора откровенно маньячный сияющий взгляд. Она вздыхает, но улыбается в ответ.

Когда они побеждают, Мастер целует Доктора, но очень целомудренно (позже будет время для всего остального). Это было потрясающе. Один из его лучших планов, и все самое интересное еще впереди. Кроме того, _в конце концов_ в этот раз Доктор на его стороне в то время, как он рулит. 

Каждый заслужил щенка сегодня. Определенно.


End file.
